Amor a segunda vista
by fabijomalfoydiggory
Summary: Edward Cullen deja Forks cuatro años atras feliz de que dejaria de ver a Bella Swan la hermanita de su mejor amigo pero que pasa si al regresar Bella despierta sentimientos nunca experimentados por el.
1. segunda vista

Me acuerdo de la primera vez que la vi no le preste mucha atención , era como cualquier niña de trece años que tiene un amor platónico y ese era yo , el mejor amigo de su gigante y burlón hermano Emmet Swan.

Por suerte pude escapar de sus constantes abusos unos meses después cuando me fui a estudiar medicina a Harvard, ahí le di rienda suelta a mi atractivo, durante mi primer año salí con muchas chicas , tenia una cita y me acostaba con ellas en mi departamento hasta que conocí a Tanya Denali, una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, ella estudiaba medicina igual que yo por lo que no había problemas con respecto al poco tiempo que teníamos para vernos.

Los tres años siguientes fueron perfectos y es que no solo en los estudios e iba increíble sino también con Tanya era lo que yo necesitaba tranquila y sabia como complacerme en la cama, antes de venir a Forks había decidido pedirle matrimonio pero sin querer mi hermana Alice me hizo desistir de eso tras hablarme del divorcio de Sam y Leah, nuestros amigos de la infancia.

Regrese a Forks junto con Tanya, para empezar a trabajar junto a mi hermano mayor Carslie Cullen en el hospital local y especializarme en Cardiología. Pero todo cambio al volverla a ver en casa de mi mejor amigo Emmet

FLASHBACK:

Acababa de entrar a la sala de la casa de los Swan y Emmet me contaba de su relación con una tal Rosalie , hasta que me pregunta- ¿te acuerdas de mi hermanita Bella?.

Yo solo asentí, por algún extraño motivo no me salía la voz-

- Bueno prosiguió al ver mi gesto , pues ha cambiado mucho, a veces el que este linda es un dolor de cabeza, la cantidad de chicos pubertos que la miran es insoportable, le diré que baje BELLA BAJA PORFAVOR!.

Se escucho un YA VOY como respuesta y a los pocos minutos me pareció haber muerto y llegado al cielo, un hermoso ángel pequeño, de piel blanca con unos expresivos ojos chocolates y un largo cabello café bajaba las escaleras.

Emmet me saco de mi ensoñación cuando me llamo- Edward, esta es bella mi hermanita ¿te acuerdas? - respondí con un - Por supuesto, hola Bella- trate de sonar lo mas casual posible.

Bella hablo al fin- Hola Edward, un gusto verte -y rápidamente se dirigió a su hermano - Emmet voy a ir con Ángela a buscar mi maqueta, Jacob va a pasar ahí por mi, vamos a comer algo y regreso si?. Y regresó su mirada a mi - adiós Edward.

En cuanto se fue regreso a mi la cordura , si tenia novia y se supone que quería casarme con ella ¿como era posible que me encantara la hermanita de mi mejor amigo 5 años menor que yo?


	2. desahogo

Después de estar un par de horas en casa de Emmet , poniéndome al corriente con muchas cosas, decidí ir a casa de mi hermano donde por el momento estoy viviendo. Llegue y no había nadie: Alice seguro salió con Jasper, Carslie y Esme me fueron al teatro, por lo que aproveche y llame a Tanya.

Necesitaba desahogar la excitación que me provoco ver a Bella. Mientras estaba en la cocina sonó el timbre. Abrí la puerta ansioso

Hola amor- dijo Tanya

Pero no quería hablar con ella , así que la bese con pasión mientras tiraba la puerta. Mientras caminaba con ella en mis piernas camino al sofá , imágenes de Bella inundaban mi mente.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y la avente al sofá de inmediato me subí encima y comencé a desvestirla desesperadamente, ella hacia lo mismo conmigo . No se en que momento la ropa ya no estaba pero solo quería penetrarla hasta que esta insana excitación se acabara. Sin perder tiempo me puse un condón.

Entre en ella sin ni siquiera mirarla, de una manera completamente brusca , entraba y salía imaginando que quien estaba debajo de mi era mi demonio personal, que gemía diciendo mi nombre . En cuanto termine Tanya me miro de una manera especulativa.

Amor nunca lo habías hecho así tan salvaje- nunca había sentido enojo de que me nombrara así, pero hoy era diferente.

Te necesitaba - me excuse , pero era la realidad, pero no porque quería si no que no podía hacerlo con la mujer que deseaba.

Al poco tiempo corrí a Tanya con la excusa de que tenia que ir por Alice , decidí salir a dar una vuelta pero ojala no lo hubiera hecho. En una banca vi a Bella platicando con un chico, lo reconocí como Jacob Black y los celos se apoderaron de mi .

BELLA POV:

Jacob y yo estábamos intentando conocernos más , es realmente simpático y no puedo negar que muy atractivo.

En ese momento Jacob hablaba y hablaba pero yo solo pensaba en Edward , sentí como si tuviera a un dios griego frente a mi su hermoso cabello cobrizo y desordenado junto a sus profundos ojos verdes. Pero rápidamente aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente y decidí darme una oportunidad con Jacob y es que me había enterado por Alice que su hermano estaba saliendo desde hace un par de años con Tanya Denali. Una mujer muy atractiva e inteligente.

Cuando vi que Jacob tenia la intención de besarme me salí por la tangente y le dije que me llevara a casa con la excusa de que Emmet y yo teníamos que hacer algo.

FIN POV

Ver a ese idiota con intención de besar a mi ángel solo provocaba que intentara matarlo, por suerte ella no se dejo besar y al final se fueron. Decidí seguirlos tal fue mi alivio al ver que se dirigían a casa de Bella y que la dejo ahí.

Espere a que entrara y decidí regresar a casa hasta que sonó mi celular, era Alice

- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN que haces en el coche afuera de la casa de Emmet - maldita enana sabelotodo dije en mis adentros.

- será que es mi mejor amigo y vine a visitarlo- dije tratando de que sonara convincente mi mentira.

-no me mientas, Emmet esta con Jasper y estoy detrás de ti- OH OH pensé.

- Déjame en paz pequeño demonio, esto no te importa.

Decidí irme lo mas rápido posible por fortuna mi hermano no había llegado aun y subí a mi habitación a tocar el piano lo único que me podía tranquilizar .

Estaba tocando una nueva melodía que compuse hace un par de meses , cuando entro a mi habitación un duende.

- ahora si Edward vamos a hablar , se que te gusta Bella, exactamente como no lo se .- odiaba que me conociera también

- bueno si Alice , pero que hago es la hermanita menor de Emmet y estoy con Tanya , además ella apenas tiene 17 años y no se si para ella seria un capricho.- dije tranquilo de poder desahogarme.

Mi hermana menor se quedo boquiabierta, bueno esto es mas grave de lo que pensaba , sorprenderla es muy difícil. Así que le hice una clara y grosera invitación para que me dejara solo.

ALICE POV:

No puedo creerlo al fin Edward se ha fijado en Bella, salí rápidamente de su habitación su mirada me intimido.

Tanya me cae muy bien pero Bella es mi mejor amiga, además es justo lo que necesita mi hermano y él es justo lo que necesita ella.

El único problema es Tanya, se que Edward no se atreverá a dejarla y Emmet ya que es capaz de matarlo por " Pervertir " a su hermanita, como si yo no lo hubiera hecho ya.

Trataria de encontrar la manera de que estuvieran juntos pero primero tenia que hablar con cada uno, para no herirlos a ellos.

FIN POV

Despues de tocar unas melodias mas , me fui a bañar .

El agua caliente relajaba cada musculo y me desconecte del mundo un momento. Trataria de averiguar todo lo posible de Isabella Swan para encontrar algo que me haga dejar de desearla como lo hago y amar a Tanya como deberia.


	3. la balacera

Desperté con una dolorosa erección y es que soñé con bella desnuda y bajo mi cuerpo, era sublime ver sus cabellos esparcidos en mi almohada y sus hermosos ojos chocolate mientras la hacia mía una y otra vez.

Pero mi felicidad fue momentánea al ver en mi celular 30 llamadas perdidas de Tanya y recordé que deje mi celular al salir ayer. Me preparaba mentalmente para sus reclamos.

BELLA POV

Desperté como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia feliz y es que unos ojos verdes estuvieron presentes en ellos. Me bañe y baje

-hola Emmet, hola Rose - ambos me saludaron con un movimiento de sus cabezas.

Me fui a la escuela ante una mirada de sospecha de mi cuñada, no había casi desayunado y es que mi estomago estaba lleno de ¿ mariposas? .

FIN POV

Llegue al hospital y me fui al área de cardiología, hoy empezaría a ver pacientes.

Llegó el primero era un señor y me sorprendí al ver que era Harry Clearwater y revise su historial medico.

Después de mis consultas fui por mi hermano y me entere por él que estaban recibiendo chicos de la preparatoria por una balacera y en ese momento pensé que moría: Alice y Bella podían estar en peligro.

BELLA POV

FLASHBACK

Las primeras clases fueron normales, como siempre nadie le prestaba atención al profesor de matemáticas ni a James un chico raro y violento.

Finalizando el almuerzo , todos estábamos en el pasillo camino a nuestras clases , de repente todo el mundo empezó a gritar y a correr , pero yo solo sentí que alguien me agarró.

Y sentí terror al darme cuenta que estaba junto a James que traía un arma y disparaba. Había herido ya a Ángela y a Lauren.

FIN FLASHBACK

- shhh, amor no tengas miedo , ya todo paso - escuche ,abrí los ojos y estaba en un lugar extraño y estaba completamente encerrada.

Trate de tranquilizarme al ver a James , sabia que era muy violento y esperaba que nos encontraran rápido después de la balacera

FIN POV

Me tranquilice al ver a Alice por suerte solo tuvo unos raspones al caerse cuando huyo.

-Carslie, llama a Emmet, - lo dijo llorando , nunca la había visto así

-¿por que Alice?, le paso algo a Bella- dijo mi hermano tratando de tranquilizarla

- James la tomo de rehén- ese nombre se me hacia muy conocido pero no sabia de donde.

Nos dedicamos toda la tarde a curar a los chicos y a llevarlos con sus padres que tenían unas enormes crisis nerviosas.

Llegue a mi casa muy preocupado por Bella , solo de pensar que ese infeliz le hiciera algo me angustiaba. Además Tanya estaba extrañamente tranquila con el incidente , cuando ella es la primera en gritar.

EMMET POV

No he dejado de llorar en todo el día, buscando y esperando noticias de mi hermanita .

Suena el teléfono es Edward - Hola ed.- dije sin ánimos

-¿se ha sabido algo? - su voz suena rara con tanto interés, me regañe mentalmente, es tu mejor amigo claro que tiene interés además es tu hermanita va en la misma escuela que la suya , el también sufrió por el tiroteo.

- no y no aguanto más, te juro que matare a ese niño si le hace algo a mi hermanita.-

Después de hablar un rato mas , decidí dormir por la insistencia de Rose

BELLA POV:

Por lo menos todavía no me ha hecho nada, aunque me mira de esa manera tan extraña. Decidí dormir o mas bien fingir que lo hacia para ver si puedo escuchar información.

Minutos después escuche ruidos extraños , parecía que James hablara con una persona.

- si seguí tu consejo, no iba a dejar que se burlaran mas de mi y que me apartaran de Bella-

Hubo silencio y de nuevo hablo - Ella esta bien , ahorita esta durmiendo -

Silencio- si ya acomode su ropa-

¿Ropa?, este infeliz pensaba quedarse conmigo así que mande un mensaje de emergencia con la esperanza de que localizaran la señal.

TANYA POV

Cuando mi primo James me dijo que haría que todos se arrepintieran de burlarse de el y de alejar a una tal Bella pensé que llevaría un coche nuevo o cosas así.

En el hospital supe que la tal Bella era Isabella Swan la mejor amiga de la maldita enana y que había sucedido una balacera. Nadie podría saber que el era mi primo y decidí ponerme la mascara de tranquilidad para ayudar a los pacientes.

Suena mi celular

-Tanya - era james

- ¿ como estas? ¿ como conseguiste el arma? ¿ sabes que te están buscando? -Estaba nerviosa

- tranquila estoy bien con Bella , esta durmiendo- suspire , algo me dice que ella es la razón del extraño comportamiento de Edward y es que cuando estábamos haciendo el amor dio Bella antes de venirse -

- ¿ te piensas quedar con ella?, ¿ tienes lo necesario para tenerla ahí?- estaba ansiosa por que me libraría de mi rival

- si ya acomode su ropa- respire tranquila

FIN POV

Logramos conocer la ubicación del escondite de James gracias a un mensaje de emergencia que mando Bella , La policía decidió que fuera el jefe junto a mi que soy medico y amigo de ella y podría darle mas confianza ( si supiera lo que deseaba hacerle cuando estuviera entre mis brazos).

* * *

aclaraciones:

*no he dejado a Jacob fuera del triangulo amoroso pero el ya esta en la universidad. Por lo tanto no aparece en este capi

*la balacera hace que edward se de cuenta de que quiere a Bella


	4. rescate

Se veía a lo lejos una cabaña y mi ansiedad aumentaba conforme la patrulla se acercaba. Estábamos ya en donde el policía nos había indicado y me enfurecí al ver en la ventana a un chico alto y rubio, su cabello del mismo tono rojizo que el de Tanya y en ese momento recordé.

FLASH BACK :

Era una navidad que decidí pasar con la familia de Tanya en Canadá.

La casa era enorme, en la sala nos esperaban mis suegros junto a Irina (su hermana mayor) y Kate (su gemela).

La cena estaba a punto de ser servida cuando llegó alguien más , el mismo chico que ahora estaba con Bella , James me vio especulativamente , se acercó a mi y me dio su mano - mucho gusto Edward.

FIN FLASHBACK

En ese momento vi hacia el segundo piso de la cabaña Bella estaba en una habitacion desesperada por salir , di gracias al cielo cuando nos dieron la señal.

Un señor puso una escalera y comenzó a trepar. Lo seguí y respire tranquilo al verla.

BELLA POV:

Estaba nerviosa , buscando una salida , vi varias veces la ventana pero era muy alta y saltar no era buena idea siendo yo tan torpe.

De repente escuche un ruido y sentí que el alma me regreso al cuerpo al ver a un policía subiendo por una escalera, pero mi corazón latió a un más rápido al sentir la mirada de unos hermosos ojos verdes.

FIN POV

El policía bajó al escuchar la detonación de un arma, la tenia a mi merced, pero mi cuerpo no respondía verla con su cabello alborotado y sonrojada era algo maravilloso , mis fantasías no le hacían justicia.

Ella se acercó vacilante y quedó a dos pasos de mi - ¿como me encontraron?- estaba nerviosa , jugaba con sus delicadas manos y se mordió el labio inferior, eso fue suficiente para que mi autocontrol se fuera.

Acorté la poca distancia que había entre mi ángel y yo y la bese. Me sentí en el mismísimo cielo, no podía creer la suerte que tenia me correspondía, coloque mis manos en sus caderas. Nos separamos para tomar aire.

No quería perder tiempo y baje mis labios a su cuello, su excitante olor era mas concentrado, me incitaba a seguir sus jadeos , pero de repente me detuve, yo no podía tratarla como a una cualquiera - Bella , perdóname yo…- pero no pude continuar sus labios rozaron los míos y decidí dejarme llevar por mi deseo, ya tendríamos tiempo para hablar , regrese a su cuello donde mañana aparecería un pequeña marca. Sin dejar de acariciarla , la lleve a la cama , en el momento en que estábamos a punto de desvestirnos alguien toco la puerta - maldita sea pensé.

Pero nos acomodamos la ropa sin pensar.

JAMES POV:

Estaba en la cocina preparándole la cena a mi hermosa novia , cuando escuche un ruido en la parte de arriba - de seguro es bella moviendo la cama- y seguí con la lasaña.

De repente vi en el reflejo de la ventana , un policía apuntándome - James Gigandet esta detenido por intento de asesinato y secuestro- yo no podía permitir que me alejaran de Bella por lo que saque mi arma de mi pantalón y le dispare dándole en el hombro cuando otro bajaba las escaleras, solo pude sentir que alguien me atrapaba y ya no podía hacer nada más.

Me sacaron de la cabaña y entre a la patrulla - malditos me la pagarían, nadie me alejaría de mi Isabella.

FIN POV

El policía entro para avisarnos que habían detenido a James y que por favor revisara a un agente en el hombro.

Baje , después de verificar que solo la bala había rozado, el oficial, bella y yo nos subimos a otra patrulla.

Estaba ansioso, no pude hablar con ella en todo el trayecto, quería decirle que la amo, que lo descubrí al estar apunto de perderla hoy. Cuando llegamos a su casa Emmet salio corriendo a su encuentro.

- gracias hermano por traer a Bella- estaba llorando, nunca lo había visto así - yo solo le di una palmada en la espalda y decidí irme , ellos necesitaban su espacio.

Después de media hora de camino en la que no deje de recordar el olor y la suavidad de la piel de mi ángel y pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si el policía no interrumpía llegue a mi casa. Fui directo a mi habitacion , me bañe e intente dormir.

BELLA POV:

A pesar de que el día empezó de una manera terrible pude tener a Edward entre mis brazos, se que fue un error pero lo volvería a cometer diez mil veces. Lo de hoy fue una prueba de lo que puede ser, pero se que el nunca dejara a Tanya y menos por una niña como yo.

Bella, cena por favor - mi hermano me llama , pero solo quiero soñar con un imposible - no tengo hambre , estoy muy cansada.

Y decido caer en la inconsciencia.


End file.
